


Blackout

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Alex and Kelly find a way to have some fun during a city wide blackout





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6. #DansenFicWeek
> 
> 'That's My Girl'
> 
> [Rated PG]
> 
> Version of "Into the Flame" but the calmer version

“What was that,” Kelly asked as she and Alex heard a roaring pop and then the lights suddenly went dark. It was pitch black in the apartment so the two turned on the flashlights on their phones.

“I don’t know,” Alex replied. She went to look out the window, the sound seemingly having come from outside. “What the hell?”

“Kelly walked over to Alex and looked outside as well. “What the hell,” she repeated.

All around National City had gone dark. It didn’t help matters that it was already nine p.m. so darkness had already fallen. The lights going out only added to the darkness. It was a full on blackout with nothing to see except for lights coming from phones or other means.

Alex’s phone rang. “Kara, hey,” she answered.

“Alex, are you okay?”

“Yeah, we’re fine. Are you?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you have any idea on what happened?”

“That’s what I’m going to find out.”

Alex’s phone beeped. “Kara, I’m gonna have to call you back,” she said hanging up with her sister and then took the other call. “J’onn.”

“Alex, are you alright?”

“I’m fine. How are things going on out there?”

“We’re trying to get things running but without the electricity that’s going to take some time.”

“And the inmates?”

“Secured.”

“Okay well I can be there as-,”

“No.”

“Sir?”

“I’m ordering all of my agents who aren’t on duty to stay where they are.”

“With all do respect but do you really think that’s the best idea?”

“For now yes. We’ve got things handled and until we can get this sorted out it’ll be safer for everyone.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“Don’t argue with me, Danvers. You’re my best agent don’t you understand that by now? I know you can take care of yourself but I’m not going to risk your safety, not if I can help it.”

Alex sighed. She knew that no matter how hard she pushed the issue she would lose. J’onn had sworn that he would always protect her and Kara at all costs. And though Jeremiah was gone he still remained true to that oath.

“Understood sir.” Alex hung up and looked at Kelly in what little light they had. “Looks like we’re hunkering down for a bit.” Her phone rang again and Kelly’s did too. “Kara, what’s up?”

“James,” Kelly answered. “No yeah, I’m fine. I’m with Alex…wait what?”

“It’s not just here,” Kara said to Alex.

“What are you talking about,” Alex asked.

Kelly and Alex looked at each other both getting the same news.”

“Metropolis just went black too,” said Kara.

“What?”

“I’m coming over,” she said to her sister.

“No,” said Alex, “Listen to me. Kelly and I are going to be okay. Clark entrusted you with Metropolis too. I know it’s a lot but you can handle both.” Kara remained silent. “Kara, you can do this.”

“Thanks Alex. Stay safe okay?”

“You too.”

“And Alex, I love you.”

“I love you too, Kara.”

“Kara okay?” asked Kelly.

Alex nodded, “She’s going to be okay and James?”

“Stuck in the elevator along with god knows how many others.”

“I’ll call Kara, let her know that-,”

“James said no. He thinks she’s better off elsewhere, getting the others out if she can. There’s only so much she can do though right? Anyways she tried to push the issue but you know my brother.”

Alex nodded, “both trying to save the world.”

“And what about you?”

“Me, I’m fine.”

“No you’re not. You’d rather be out there too wouldn’t you.”

“No, no I would not.” Kelly gave her a look, “Okay fine I would.”

“You see now that’s my girl. You should go. I know J’onn told you to stay put but maybe you would be better off out there.”

“No, I’m going to listen to him on this one besides this works too.”

“How so?”

“I get to be stuck here with you.”

“Nice cover.”

“Oh come on, you know it’s not a cover.”

“I know I’m just teasing. So the powers out, now what?”

Alex let the light from her phone guide her to the kitchen. “Well nothing like a little darkness to make things a little light again.”

Alex pulled out a few candles from under the cupboard. She set them around the apartment and lit them giving it a romantic atmosphere. She then went to the restroom and lit a scented candle just to provide some extra lighting in there.

With the room lit Alex went and got some wine. She handed a glass to Kelly.

“Wow, how romantic,” Kelly said as they went to take a seat on the couch.

“Gotta take advantage of this blackout somehow. Cheers.”

“Cheers.”

Their glasses clinked.

*****

Over their glasses of wine the two talked about nearly everything. They talked about their families, Alex doing the best she could to avoid the subject of her father, they talked about their work but only for a little bit, work talk was always boring, they talked about their childhood. Alex talked about Kara, Kelly talked about James. They brought things down to the simple things in life like their favorite color, their favorite food and then got into the fun of things like their favorite vacation spots, their favorite memories with their families.

It was an easy night which is what made it enjoyable. 

*****

After a few hours, Alex went to check the lights below to see if they were working but none seemed to be. Their phones were dying. Alex only had sixty-eight percent while Kelly was down to forty-two. At this rate their phones would die before the power went back on and it seemed like it wasn’t going back on any time soon. Alex sighed and hoped her sister would be able to figure out what was happening both in National City and in Metropolis. She also hoped that J’onn and the DEO were okay. It bothered her that she was sitting around doing nothing but like she’d told Kelly earlier, the upside was that the two got to be together.

“Well this turned out to be an interesting date night,” Kelly said.

Alex turned and smiled. “Oh is that what tonight was? I thought it was just two friends having dinner.”

“Well it might have turned out that way but come on, Alex, look at the ambiance of it all. Nothing but candle light, the wine, the two of us. Kinda screams date night to me.”  
Alex placed her glass on the kitchen counter. “So if it’s date night, what do you suggest comes next?”

“Oh I can think of something,” Kelly said as she walked up to Alex. She placed her half empty glass on the counter as well. She leaned in and gently kissed Alex. 

“Now that’s my girl,” Alex said when they pulled apart. “I like your way of thinking.”

“Yeah well I like kissing you,” Kelly said to her.

“Me too.” Alex looked shyly away and then back at Kelly, “Look I know with the blackout and everything nothing is really safe so I was wondering if you’d like to sleep over.” She raised her hands and shook them. “Not like sleep over as in sleep over. You know we can just do this like a slumber party type thing.”

“Wow it’s been ages since I’ve had one of those.”

“Me too,” she said solemnly.

Kelly noticed the tone but decided to deflect it indirectly. “When was the last time you went to one?”

“You really want to know?”

“I’d like to but only if you want to tell me.”

“No I want to. It was my sophomore year of high school. It was at this girl’s house, one of my best friends.” They went and sat at the kitchen table. “We used to sleep over at each other’s houses all the time but by high school things just changed. I liked sleeping at her house more than I was supposed to. I didn’t even know I was gay back then. The thought just never occurred to me. After that we kind of had this falling out. I never had a sleepover at anyone’s house again and we never spoke again either.” She shook her head, “God look at me, I sound so depressing.”

“It’s okay. Last time I had a sleepover was in junior high. A girl and I were fooling around. Her mom was away at work but we were fourteen so she trusted us. For her it was just experimentation but for me it was more than that. We never spoke of it again after.”

“Let me ask you, did you always know you were gay?”

“Not at first. In fact my parents knew before I did.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. James pretty much ignored it but my parents were cool. It wasn’t until the fifth grade that I realized it.”

“That’s pretty young.”

“It happens. It’s just one of those things for some people, they just know.”

“Well you’ve had more time to deal with it than I have. I just came out three years ago.”

“Seriously, I never would have figured. You seem so at ease with it.”

“I’ve had a lot of time to process it. And kissing you a couple weeks ago, it just felt so easy. I hadn’t felt like that in a long time.”

“Me neither.”

Alex reached out for Kelly’s hand on the table. “So what do you say, Kell, sleep here tonight?”

“Okay yeah, yeah I’ll sleep here.”

“Good,” Alex said with a smile, “I can take the couch. You can have the bed.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Your bed is big enough for the both of us. We just don’t have to do anything.”

“That works too. Hey and thanks for understanding.”

“Your welcome. I figure when we get to that point we’ll just know.”

“Yeah.”

“So you got any cards or anything, gotta pass the time somehow.”

“In the drawer next to the door.”

Kelly smiled and went to get them. Alex smiled too as she looked at Kelly walk away those few feet. This was good. This was perfect. It was simple. She believed Kelly when she said that they would know when they got to that point. For now this blackout, their date night, would be a slow burn and they were okay with that. They were in no rush nor should they be. It was all about having fun for now, for enjoying each other, for getting to know each other. The rest would follow.

Alex smiled as Kelly sat down with the cards. She passed them out as they began a game of poker with no stakes attached, just the fun of the game and that was all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've normally been writing two fics for the same prompt this is the one that came out. I tried to write something else but given the heavy smut of 'Into the Flame' a simpler, tamed version kept entering my mind so I went ahead and rolled with it.
> 
> It's also just incase you didn't like the smut. So if you didn't, hope this one satisfies you on your terms.


End file.
